


non-quisitors

by alderberry



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, non-quisitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/pseuds/alderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title is a work in progress.<br/>exploring the thought of inquisitors not being inquisitors and how things would unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

They had been traveling for two weeks when the siblings finally reached the Crossroads. The refugee's who stayed instead of going to Redcliffe had started building more permanent structures to fend off the cold. The area was quickly becoming a small village; a tavern, small chantry, and infirmary made from wood scavenged from houses burnt or sacked stood proudly.   
Gealis watched the patrons in the tavern keeping his distance. It wasn't that he didn't know how to act around humans or find it distasteful he simply didn't see the reason in socializing they'd be leaving in the morning. He kept close to the circular fire pit at the center of the room where he could keep an eye on his sister, Na'dinfel, share stories with the Inquisitions soldiers. She had always managed to create good report with the human soldiers and guards they dealt with during trades; and it was always amusing to watch as she never realized how much she mesmerized them if for no other reason than she was Dalish.  
"Mind if I join you?" A soft voice draws his attention.  
"Hm?" Looking to the woman who spoke. She was short for a human with scarlet hair pulled into a mess of a bun atop her hair, a heavy cloak which obscured what she wore save for the hem of her dress. In her hands where two steaming mugs and her soft face held a welcoming smile.  
"You looked a bit lonely, so I thought.." biting her lip, had she miss judged?   
"I suppose I wouldn't mind the company." He answers after a few drawn out moments, finding the quick torrent of expressions she had cycled through endearing to say the least.   
She beamed setting the drinks down and discarding the cloak as she sits.  
"I hope you like warm ciders." nudging the second cup towards him.  
"Ma serannas." he nods, returning her smile as he takes the cup and inhales the aroma's. Spices, and steam, and the unmistakable tang of apple cider but nothing more.   
"I'm Evelyn, though most call me Evie."   
"Are you a chantry sister, Evie?" Gealis asks, taking in the full view of her garments.  
"Me? No, why?"  
"It was my belief that only Sisters worked within the infirmary here."   
She looks at him in bewilderment "How did you know..."  
"The apron." He nods to the blood and herb stained apron still covering the dress she wore.  
Her face blanches as she realizes how she much look, having come straight from the infirmary to the tavern on nothing but a whim after the days tiring events.  
"Apothecary then?" He seemed little bothered by it, even as she quickly tore the offending garment off and shoved it away out of sight.  
"No.. well, sort of." fidgeting slightly. She wasn't ashamed of her powers but was nervous about making the man uncomfortable.  
" One of my sisters is quite skilled with herbs as well." He smiles, pressing no further. "Gealis. By the way."  
"what?"  
"My name, it's only fair I share mine since you did, don't you think? It's Gealis." He smiles.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gealis." her embarrassment seemingly forgotten as she returns to smiling.  
"You and your companion are Dalish, correct?" Her curiosity getting the better of her as she gave a quick nod towards the woman across the tavern, her auburn up in intricate plaits and the tattoo's on her face hard to miss as they scrolled like vine work across her cheeks and forehead.   
"We are, yes." His answer was simple, it held no annoyance but offered no more fact.  
"I wasn't aware there were Clans in the Hinterlands." She furrows her brow, turning her attention back to the man. Studying his tattoo's for a second, in stark contrast to his companions the wisps of lines which decorated underneath his eyes could easily be missed from distance or poor light.   
"There aren't as far as we know. We've travelled quite far on behest of our Keeper."  
"Traveling? To where?"   
"Skyhold, I believe it is named? Our Keeper wishes to offer our aid to the 'Herald of Andraste'" His tone at the last words almost mocking.   
"You don't believe she was blessed by the Maker? Even after word of what happened at the conclave has been shared?" Evie frowns.  
"The 'Herald' is Dalish is she not? There are four of our Creators which are female, our stories say they are trapped beyond the veil which our Heroine stepped through." He himself did not know what to believe. However, it was amusing to watch humans squirm when he countered their Maker with his own Creators.  
"I never.. though of that..." Evie pouts. She was firm in her faith, but he had logic in his theory.   
"Whomever chose her. She appears to be our one hope in putting everything back to rights." He offers another smile, but his eyes were focused on the mug turning it slowly in his hands. It was all too overwhelming to think about at length and caused too great of an ache knowing one of his Clan held such a fate.  
"Maybe, they both chose her. The Maker and your Creators." Evie suggests, not wanting to cause any large rifts between what could be a friendship.  
He laughs, the sound as warm as the cider in their hands. "That.. would be something." he raises his mug. "To whomever chose the Herald."  
"Be it Maker or Elf." Evie adds.


	2. a creative title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup.

When Na'di woke she found Gealis already gone from their shared tent or perhaps, she thinks, he never returned. He had still been talking to the girl at the tavern when she had left and it wouldn't be the first time he'd spent the night in someone else's tent. Still she was fairly sure she remembered waking when he returned, stumbling in the dark in hopes to not wake his sister. A brief inspection showed his bow and quiver missing, though his pack and bedroll where still neatly set.

  
She uses the time to get dressed lazily, despite the cold. Taking a few moments to inspect healing wounds from when a small band of bandits had attacked the travelling party before heading to the main of the camp.

  
Light was barely breaking over the horizon, not yet washing the sky with colours. The clouds hung low but for around the breach, where it seemed they could not decide on what to do and swirled ominously. She frowns, the height of the sky threatened of snow so long as the temperature remained low. Na'di sent a small prayer that it would, snow was more favorable than icing rain.  
With a shiver she pulls her cloak closer, cursing the fact that the siblings had thought it a good idea to travel the indirect route to see just what influence the Inquisition had on the land. The Inquisitor represented not just they're clan but all of the Dalish after all, they wanted to know it was with grace.

  
"Coffee is hot, Na'di!" one of the few soldiers awake and not at post announces on seeing her enter the common area as she sought the fire it provided.

  
"Thank you Denny." Accepting an offered mug to fill. She hated the drink at first, but found herself warming to it as she spent more time with the soldiers. Denny was usually the first to wake and made it every morning, claiming it a luxury.

  
Na'di found it bitter like Elfroot but richer with warm tones. She was told the it originally came for Seheron, making its way to Tevinter and eventually to Orlais. The drink certainly tasted like what she had learned of the various human cultures. Perhaps, she muses, it was why she enjoyed drinking it. A bitter reminder to stay alert around the Shem.

  
"You just missed Gealis. He was headed out to hunt, said he'd be out most of the day. Something about furs for the infirmary?" Denny says, his Orleasian accent making its way into the words.

  
She sighs, looking up at the sky with a frown. Na'di trusted him to stay safe even on his own in a strange land but whatever charity he had in his mind to do would cost them valuable travelling time.  
"Are you up for training today? I've a few moves I'd like to show you." The grin on her face making the boy slightly nervous as he agrees.

  
***  
Evie stifled another yawn. Drawing a concerned look from the Chantry Mother across the table.

  
"Did you not sleep well, child?"

  
"I slept very well, I just didn't get to sleep until far too late." Evie admits. "I met a very interesting Dalish boy at the tavern last night."

  
The Mother gives a look of entirely different concern. "I won't cast judgement, since you are not of the Chantry...."

  
"oh! Nothing like that!" The Mothers words causing Evie to turn a bright red "We simply talked!" the Mothers disbelieving eyes making her wish she could hide behind the pile of bandages they were working on.  
"We talked of the Maker and his gods. He told me some of their stories, his mother is their Clans keeper so he knows many of them and I shared some of the Chant. One of his sisters is with him, I saw her but didn't have a chance to speak with her. They're travelling to Skyhold to offer they're help to the Herald of Andraste." She explains in summary.

  
"You seem quite taken by them." the Mother chuckles.

  
"They travelled a long way from home, just to help others. Far too few have done so.."

  
"You did, my child."

  
"I.." Evie hadn't even thought of herself as being anything extraordinary and it seemed silly to compare herself to the two elves. She was doing what the Maker taught after-all, helping those in need. The Dalish, however, weren't known for going out of their way to help humans. Maybe, she thinks, with the Herald of Andraste being Dalish, they could start to heal the old wounds between races.

  
"The Maker works through even the strangest of folk these days." Is all the Mother says further on the matter. "Once you are done with bandages could you blend new poultices for Uldred? I'm afraid his infection may be worsening."

  
"Of course." Evie complies, frowning slightly at the thought of the old man's wound still not healing on its own.


End file.
